Perdona Nuestros Pecados
Perdona Nuestros Pecados es una teleserie nocturna de Mega, emitida durante el 2017. Escrita por Pablo Illanes y Josefina Fernández, y dirigida por Nicolás Alemparte, bajo la supervisión general de María Eugenia Rencoret. Protagonizada por Mario Horton y Mariana Di Girólamo. Antagonizada por Álvaro Rudolphy, Paola Volpato, Ximena Rivas, Alejandra Araya, Félix Villar y Gabriel Cañas. Con las actuaciones estelares de Patricia Rivadeneira, Etienne Bobenrieth, Andrés Velasco, Francisca Gavilán y César Caillet además de las participaciones especiales de Consuelo Holzapfel, Katyna Huberman, Alejandro Goic y Claudio Arredondo y las incorporaciones de nuevos personajes a la trama con la llegada de Héctor Noguera, Lorena Capetillo, Cristián Carvajal, María José Bello, Daniela Lhorente y Rodrigo Soto. Su estreno se efectuó el lunes 6 de marzo de 2017. Es la primera producción dramática de época de Mega. Las grabaciones comenzaron el miércoles 21 de diciembre de 2016, en la comuna de Pirque. La música incidental fue creada por el compositor turco Toygar Işıklı, quien compuso cerca de 20 temas, con una duración de entre 2 a 4 minutos cada uno. Argumento María Elsa (Mariana Di Girólamo) es la debilidad de Armando Quiroga (Álvaro Rudolphy), su padre, el hombre más rico y poderoso de Villa Ruiseñor. Una niña ejemplar para los ojos del pueblo, pero que, al comenzar un amor prohibido con Camilo Corcuera (Etienne Bobenrieth), hijo de una empleada, desafía una de las reglas más importantes del lugar: la separación entre las clases sociales de la época. Armando, acostumbrado a tener el control, mantiene desde hace veinticinco años un matrimonio tranquilo y en apariencia perfecto: Estela (Patricia Rivadeneira), su mujer, es una aristócrata que posee una gran belleza y con la que tiene cinco hijos: Isabel (Alejandra Araya) y Sofía (Catalina Benítez), a quienes adora por sobre todas las cosas, lo mismo que a Martín (Francisco Godoy) y Domingo (Andrés Commentz), los hombres. Es María Elsa el único ser humano capaz de doblegarlo. La llegada de Reynaldo Suárez ( Mario Horton), el nuevo párroco, generará más de algún dolor de cabeza a Armando mientras en silencio las mujeres del pueblo comienzan a murmurar sobre los encantos y magnetismo del nuevo sacerdote. Y María Elsa, los verdaderos ojos de Quiroga, rápidamente se sentirá atraída por este hombre, iniciando un viaje sin retorno. Lo que no sabe María Elsa y los demás pobladores es que, tras esa mirada impoluta y misericordiosa, se esconden los deseos de venganza que han movilizado toda la vida a Reynaldo. Hace unos años, Lidia (Carmen Disa Gutiérrez) y Teresita, su madre y hermana respectivamente, decidieron ir en busca de nuevos horizontes estableciéndose en Villa Ruiseñor. Sin embargo, en este lugar que prometía una nueva vida para ellas, se encontraron con una tragedia fatal. La joven decide quitarse la vida luego de ser ultrajada. El horror de la injusticia y el abuso marcan así a esta madre e hijo que se han jurado venganza. En este pueblo también habitan los Montero Bulnes. Esta aristocrática familia es parte de las amistades de Armando, aunque traspasando algunas líneas: Ángela Bulnes (Paola Volpato) es su amante. Hace ya muchos años esta mujer se casó con Lamberto ( Andrés Velasco) sin amor, fruto de un arreglo entre su suegro y su padre. Pero ella nunca se quejó y aceptó en silencio porque a cambio consiguió una familia. Son sus hijos quienes despiertan en ella el amor y lealtad: Gerardo (Nicolás Oyarzún ), el médico de Villa Ruiseñor, y Augusta (Fernanda Ramírez ), una clasista y déspota estudiante. En la casa de los Montero también vive Silvia Corcuera (Francisca Gavilán), quien desde los once años trabaja como empleada doméstica de la familia para sacar adelante a sus dos hijos. Los Möller son otro de los clanes que forma parte de Villa Ruiseñor. Esta familia es encabezada por Ernesto (César Caillet), el empresario hotelero más importante de la zona. Leonor, su mujer, murió hace diez años a causa de una larga enfermedad, abandonándolo con tres hijos: El sofisticado Horacio (Gabriel Cañas), el encantador Carlos (José Antonio Raffo) y la inocente Mercedes (Soledad Cruz). Ernesto también es uno de los rivales de Armando, pues a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no pierde las esperanzas de conquistar algún día a Estela, arrebatársela a Quiroga y así revivir un romance que tuvo con ella cuando eran adolescentes. En el poblado sureño además destaca el exclusivo colegio de señoritas de Villa Ruiseñor, establecimiento dirigido por la amargada, estricta y solitaria Guillermina Márquez (Ximena Rivas), y los flamantes Almacenes Quiroga. Parte del personal que trabaja en este lugar de propiedad de Armando son Ingrid (Romina Norambuena) y Renzo (Félix Villar). Elenco * Mario Horton como Padre Reynaldo Suárez Ilic - '''Protagonista Antagónico. Se vuelve bueno' * Mariana Di Girólamo como ''María Elsa Quiroga Undurraga * Álvaro Rudolphy como Armando Quiroga Jara - '''Villano Principal ''' * Paola Volpato como Ángela Bulnes - '''Villana' * Patricia Rivadeneira como ''Estela Undurraga Valdeavellano * Andrés Velasco como Lamberto Montero '' * Francisca Gavilán como ''Silvia Corcuera * César Caillet como Ernesto Moller Goyeneche * Ximena Rivas como Guillermina Márquez '†''' - Villana. Se vuelve buena. Asesinada por Armando'' * Etienne Bobenrieth como Camilo Corcuera Corcuera "El Huacho" ''/ ''Camilo Montero Corcuera * Fernanda Ramírez como Augusta Montero Bulnes - '''Villana. Se vuelve buena' * Nicolás Oyarzún como ''Gerardo Montero Bulnes * Constanza Araya como Antonieta Fuentes Corcuera * Gabriel Cañas como Horacio Moller Riquelme - '''Villano' * Alejandra Araya como ''Isabel Quiroga Undurraga - Villana * José Antonio Raffo como Carlos "Carlitos" Möller Riquelme * Soledad Cruz como Mercedes "Mechita" Möller Riquelme * Carmen Disa Gutiérrez como Lidia Ilic - '''Villana. Se vuelve buena' * Mabel Farías como ''Fresia Toro - '''Villana' * Romina Norambuena como ''Ingrid Ormeño * Félix Villar como Renzo Moreno - '''Villano' * Francisco Godoy / Alonso Quintero como ''Martín Quiroga Undurraga - '''Villano' * Catalina Benítez / Paula Reyes como ''Sofía Quiroga Undurraga * Andrés Commentz / Diego García como Domingo Quiroga Undurraga Elenco Recurrente * Lorena Capetillo como Nora Valdeavellano / Nora Quiroga Márquez ''La rompe catre'' * Cristián Carvajal como Comisario Nicanor Pereira * María José Bello como Bárbara Román * Roxana Naranjo como Rocío Paillán * Margarita Llanos como Georgina López * Elizabeth Torres como Zenaida Urra * Roberto Farías como Arturo Quiroga Jara * Ignacia Baeza como Julieta Romero * Diego Boggioni como Ricardo Toro Toro Parricipaciones Especiales * Katyna Huberman como Elvira Undurraga Valdeavellano '†''' - Asesinada por Armando'' * Consuelo Holzapfel como Clemencia Valdeavellano '†''' - Villana. Muere tras caer por un barranco'' * Héctor Noguera como Obispo Remigio Subercaseaux - '''Villano. Desaparece' * Daniela Lhorente como ''Laura Montes "La Tongolele del Maule" * Claudio Arredondo como Padre Esteban Madrid - '''Villano. Desaparece' * Alejandro Goic como ''Iván Carrasco '†''' - Asesinado por Clemencia'' * Rodrigo Soto como Jeremías Casagrande * Felipe Castro como Hernán Ferrer - '''Villano' * Christian Zuñiga como ''Lautaro Fuenzalida '†''' - Villano. Asesinado por Ángela'' * Paulina Eguiluz como Susana Mardones * Víctor Montero como Manuel Cid - '''Villano. Se vuelve bueno' * Hugo Vásquez como ''Doctor Leonidas Concha - '''Villano. Desaparece' * Sergio Silva como ''Señor Sotomayor * Elvis Fuentes como Ricardo Corrales '†''' - Villano. Asesinado por Armando'' * Nahuel Cantillano como Vicente Orrego - '''Villano. Desaparece' * Catalina Vera como ''Raquel * Marco Rodríguez como Detective Vilches * José Miguel Jabalquino como José Tomás Quiroga Bulnes Muertes Víctimas de Armando Quiroga *'Teresita Andrea Suárez Ilic': Hermana del Padre Reynaldo y la principal razón por la que él llega a Villa Ruiseñor. Trabajaba en el pueblo y un día, mientras iba a su casa, Armando Quiroga se ofrece a llevarla, pero no la condujo a donde ella quería, sino que la llevó a su rancho, donde finalmente la viola. Después de darse cuenta que está embarazada, deja una nota para que la venguen y se suicida. Desde ese día, tanto su madre como su hermano buscan hacer justicia. * Ricardo Corrales (Elvis Fuentes): Detective privado. Contratado por Isabel para investigar si Armando y Angela tenían una relación. El detective descubre la verdad y le dice a Isabel que ambos están juntos. El detective comienza a chantajear a Armando. Amenazado por Isabel, para que se detenga, Corrales la golpea, y la deja ensangrentada. La verdad sale a la luz, y Armando decide ir a confrontarlo, pero Corrales le pide dos millones o revelará la verdad a todo el pueblo. Cuando Armando le hacía creer que le daba el dinero, éste lo mata de un disparo en la cabeza. * Elvira Undurraga (Katyna Huberman): Hermana de Estela, vivía en Francia pero se devolvió a Villa Ruiseñor a ayudar a Estela para separarse de Armando. Ella descubre que su padre dejó todas las propiedades de Armando a su nombre y usa eso para ayudar a su hermana a sacar a Armando de su casa, y luego quitarle sus preciados almacenes Quiroga. Pero Armando le ofrece otra propiedad a cambio de los almacenes, ésta es la viña de Baldomero Undurraga, una propiedad secreta del padre de Elvira que por alguna razón quedó en manos de Armando. Elvira acepta el trato y va a reunirse con Armando en la viña, donde éste le tiende una trampa, la mata sangrientamente agrediéndola con una picota y la lanza a un pozo que había en la propiedad. * Guillermina Márquez (Ximena Rivas): Directora del Colegio de Señoritas de Villa Ruiseñor. Siempre estuvo en secreto enamorada de Armando Quiroga, pero él la rechazó. Producto de un breve amorío, tuvieron una hija: Nora, quien fue dada en adopción a la tía de Estela, Clemencia. Guillermina pronto descubre que Armando fue quien asesinó a Elvira. Luego de hablar con Nora y confesarle que ella es su madre biológica, Nicanor descubre el diario de Guillermina donde escribe todo sobre su amor secreto por Armando y la presiona a decir todo lo que ella sabe. Angustiada, está por revelarle lo que vio el día en que murió Elvira, pero no alcanza a hacerlo. Armando pronto la visita en su oficina y al saber que la policía descubrió su diario, le pregunta qué le dijo a la policía. Guillermina le dice que no pudo decir nada, pero que sí lo escribió en una carta. Armando le exige saber dónde está esa carta, pero Guillermina se niega a decirlo e intenta huir, pero él la intercepta, poniendo con fuerza su antebrazo alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola hasta matarla y luego cuelga su cadáver para simular que ella se suicidó. Armando pronto encuentra la carta, pero al leerla descubre que Guillermina hizo dos copias más, probablemente enviadas a Nora y el comisario Pereira. Víctimas alejadas de Armando * Lautaro Fuenzalida (Christian Zúñiga): Comisario, asignado como encargado de la investigación por la muerte del detective Corrales. Logra conseguir las fotos de Ángela y Armando en el rancho y el arma homicida, evidencia con la que encarcela a Armando, a quien libera a cambio de pasar una noche con Ángela, a quien droga y viola. Luego, Fuenzalida le pide encontrarse con Ángela en el rancho por segunda vez, como pago por enviar a Camilo a la cárcel de Chillán, acusado por Ángela de haber violado a Augusta. Armando acepta. Al no poder Armando encargarse de él, manda a Renzo a avisarle a Gerardo, quien llega al rancho y sorprende al comisario abusando de su madre y luego de pelear para separarlo de su madre, Ángela le dispara al comisario dos veces con su pistola hasta matarlo. *'Iván Carrasco' (Alejandro Goic): Esposo de Clemencia y amante de Nora, él en realidad no quiere a Clemencia y se casó con ella pensando que era millonaria, y por eso termino siendo amante de su hija Nora. Una noche, Clemencia se dio cuenta que Iván no está, así que va al cuarto de Nora y María Elsa y se da cuenta que Nora tampoco está, por lo que empieza a sospechar y le pregunta a María Elsa donde fue Nora, pero María Elsa le miente, negando saber dónde está. Tras ver a Clemencia alejándose, María Elsa va a avisar a Nora, pero Clemencia la ve y la sigue hasta un establo, donde encuentra a Iván y Nora encamados. Tras esto, tortura a Iván y finalmente decide matarlo con un rifle. * Clemencia Valdeavellano '(Consuelo Holzapfel): Tía de Armando. Tras enterarse dela identidad de Camilo, forma una frenética persecución para enfrentarlo y matarlo. Cuando lo encuentra, lo apunta con un arma y lo amenaza, posteriormente, Camilo trata de arrebatarle el arma, pero ocurre un brutal accidente dejando a Clemecia con hemorragias internas y con fracturas contundentes. Clemencia estando en estado crítico confiesa sus verdades ocultas para librarse de sus pecados, entre ellas la verdad de Eva, la causa de la desaparición de Iván y por último, le confiesa a Nora que ella no es su madre y que su padre es Armando Quiroga. Nora se va de su pieza y se va a dormir con Camilo. Al despertar, Nora se pone el pijama y va a ver a su madre, cuando descubre que esta falleció esa misma noche. Galería 42207_8_58b5ae5fd0c83.jpg 37564_1_585ae78915bcb.jpg 47222_1_5915d0f9d6682.jpg 44349_6_58deb012c293f.jpg 39172_2_58811934828d58.jpg 52774_1_597a5a3cda2eb.jpg 44787_2_58e6a0e245579.jpg 44752_9_58e6562b4437f.jpg 41269_4_58a5b88e0be7d.jpg 43480_1_58cffcb542e9d.jpg 44219_9_58dc89c944ad7.jpg 44024_1_58d9c89d98fea.jpg 45247_1_58efa1d08be7d.jpg 45170_3_58ee548db9e03.jpg 50969_2_5955705ca3fef.jpg 39198_1_5881190d20488.jpg 43317_2_58ca9df678c44.jpg 40875_4_589c95f9d4808.jpg 46034_1_5900f47cb7547.jpg 39470_1_58811e9670789.jpg 46733_5_590cccc6141d1.jpg 47274_1_59161399bbba2.jpg 38268_2_586c0071524fd.jpg 40677_5_5899fbb37da8c.jpg 38304_1_586c2068edd0f.jpg 48086_4_5925a8e83bc3e.jpg 51381_2_595e5b4a2ed0d.jpg 48819_25_5931eb7e69ee2.jpg 40799_6_58a5f538bfe47.jpg 47513_9_591b83eba3449.jpg 44616_3_58e40ca2a25c1.jpg 52111_2_596e7aab224c8.jpg 44870_1_58e8345b4e640.jpg 43737_1_58d40a6d548e2.jpg 42853_8_58c165f2d045c.jpg 43726_2_58d3de23cf3d3.jpg 44644_1_58e41928d0be9.jpg 41205_4_58a4b31796605.jpg 53634_1_598cbdb5994c8.jpg 62014_1_5a4579d2a8367.jpg 58252_5_59f1e5ef56ee0.jpg 45751_4_58fa2822c384a.jpg 61965_1_5a4507f4ca9c6.jpg Trivia *Esta telenovela nocturna marca el arribo de Pablo Illanes y Josefina Fernández a las filas de Mega, luego de trabajar por más de diez años en TVN. *Es la primera producción de época en toda la historia del Área Dramática del canal privado. *María Eugenia Rencoret vuelve a apostar por una producción ambientada en el pasado de Chile, tras ''Martín Rivas. *Se construyó un pueblo ficticio en unos terrenos ubicados en la comuna de Pirque, Región Metropolitana. *En una nota publicada en el portal de la teleserie, en la página de '''Mega.cl, Pablo Illanes reveló que hubo 13 películas en las que él y su compañera de guiones, Josefina Fernández, se inspiraron para la construcción de personajes, tramas y escenas dentro de la teleserie, sobre todo porque algunas se estrenaron o estaban ambientadas en los años 50, década en la que se ambienta la teleserie. Destacan entre algunas: **Para la construcción de la teleserie, ambos guionistas se inspiraron en la película mexicana Aventurera (1949) de Alberto Gout. En palabras del propio Illanes, tomaron dicha película como inspiración, ya que "es un melodrama clásico mexicano que me marcó mucho y por eso cuando comenzamos la escritura y sabíamos que era de los años 50, esta película sirvió mucho, sobre todo porque es un retrato más latinoamericano de esos años". **La trama amorosa entre María Elsa (Mariana Di Girólamo) y el Padre Reynaldo (Mario Horton) se inspiró en la película argentina Camila ''(1984), dirigida y escrita por María Luisa Bemberg. **Para la construcción del personaje de Ángela Bulnes (Paola Volpato), los guionistas se inspiraron en dos películas: ''Escrito sobre el Viento''' (Written on the Wind)'' (1956) de Douglas Sirk para la personalidad hipersexualizada, conflictiva, crítica e irónica del personaje; y ''Mañana Lloraré (I'll Cry Tomorrow)'' (1955) de Daniel Mann, de la cual se tomó los problemas de alcoholismo de su protagonista. **La escena en que Lamberto (Andrés Velasco) rompe la puerta del dormitorio de Ángela para enfrentarla por su infidelidad está inspirada en la película ''El Resplandor (The Shining)'' (1980) de Stanley Kubrick. **El personaje de Estela Undurraga (Patricia Rivadeneira) está inspirado en la protagonista de la película Lejos del Cielo '(Far from Heaven)'' (2002) de Todd Haynes. **La historia de amor entre Carlos Möller (José Antonio Raffo) y Augusta Montero (Fernanda Ramírez) se inspiró en la famosa película ''Lo que el Viento se Llevó (Gone with the Wind) (1939). *Luego de dos años de permanencia en la señal Bethia, Álvaro Rudolphy, Paola Volpato, Fernanda Ramírez, César Caillet, Etienne Bobenrieth, Constanza Araya y Mariana Di Girólamo graban su primera apuesta para las 22 horas, tras haber formado parte de los equipos de teleseries vespertinas y diurnas. Además, marca el debut en este formato televisivo de los tres últimos actores. *Como es costumbre, el canal recluta a un grupo de actores que hasta el año anterior, pertenecían a otras estaciones televisivas o que en ese momento no poseían contrato con ninguna. Entre ellos: **Mario Horton: luego de 7 años trabajando para Canal 13, cuya última actuación fue el 2014, en ''Chipe Libre, el actor ingresa a Mega, de la mano de un rol protagónico, reencontrándose con la directora María Eugenia Rencoret, con quien laboró en sus primeras telenovelas, exhibidas el 2006 en TVN (Amor en Tiempo Récord y Floribella). **Patricia Rivadeneira: la actriz deja nuevamente la señal estatal, para trabajar bajo las órdenes de Rencoret. Su último trabajo en Televisión Nacional de Chile fue La Poseída, telenovela también de corte nocturno y de época. **Ximena Rivas: había estado el 2015 en Matriarcas, proyecto que significó su regreso al canal donde se empleó durante muchos años. Rivas vuelve a trabajar con Rencoret, luego de Reserva de Familia y Dos por Uno. **Francisca Gavilán: debut en el canal privado de la premiada actriz, cuyo último proyecto fue el año pasado, en La Poseída. Hasta ese momento, Gavilán solo había laborado una única vez en una producción de la directora del Área Dramática de la señal Bethia, el 2012, en la nocturna Separados. **Gabriel Cañas: el multifacético actor, ingresa al canal líder en audiencia, siendo su último trabajo melodrámatico el mismo que el de sus compañeras Gavilán y Rivadeneira, durante el 2015. Cañas mantuvo contrato por tres años en TVN. **Andrés Commentz: el pequeño actor debuta en la cadena, tras haber participado en la teleserie nocturna ''Un Diablo con Ángel'' emitida en el 2017. *Es la primera teleserie nocturna, luego de seis años, de Carmen Disa Gutiérrez, cuya última incursión en este horario había sido en Peleles de Canal 13, realizando una participación especial. Además, vuelve a trabajar en los estudios de una Área Dramática, tras haber sido convidada a proyectos co-producidos por productoras externas. *Andrés Velasco vuelve a una telenovela nocturna, tras dos años de haber grabado Vuelve Temprano de Televisión Nacional de Chile. *Luego de efectuar una participación especial este 2016, en Sres. Papis, Nicolás Oyarzún ingresa oficialmente a Mega en la historia original de Pablo Illanes. *Mabel Farías vuelve a las teleseries tras doce años de su último rol estable, en Hippie de Canal 13. *Debut en las producciones de las 22 horas de José Antonio Raffo. *Patricia Rivadeneira y Paola Volpato vuelven a trabajar juntas en televisión, luego de haber coincidido por última vez dieciocho años atrás, en Aquelarre. Mismo caso sucede con Álvaro Rudolphy y Ximena Rivas, aunque éste había realizado una participación especial el 2006 en Entre Medias, novela nocturna en donde Rivas personificaba a una de las antagonistas. *Según se ha confirmado oficialmente, gracias al alto rating e interés que ha concitado la teleserie de época, se ha determinado realizar una segunda temporada, que ya se estaría escribiendo. Con esto, las emisiones se extenderán hasta 2018. Desde el canal privado señalan que siempre se pensó en ello, ya que la trama comprende saltos temporales que van entre 1950 y 1960. Por ahora no está definido si la nueva temporada se empalmará con la primera o si se apostará por una pausa en pantalla. *La muerte del personaje de Guillermina Márquez al interior de la historia causó indignación entre los seguidores de la teleserie, ya que la razón principal por la que se decidió que el personaje muriera, fue que Ximena Rivas, quien interpreta al personaje, habría pedido un aumento de sueldo, el cual le fue negado, siendo esto confirmado por la actriz en el programa de farándula ''Intrusos. Luego de emitirse el capítulo del asesinato de Guillermina, la actriz fue invitada al programa de farándula Primer Plano, para hablar de lo sucedido, a lo que Rivas declaró que en el proceso de negociación, había hablado con la productora ejecutiva de la producción, Daniela Demicheli, para tratar de ver si podían darle un aumento de sueldo para formar parte del alargue de la producción. La productora, por su parte, le dijo que se comunicaría con ella luego de ver el asunto. Luego, la productora se comunicó con la actriz, diciéndole que un aumento de sueldo no era posible. *Cuando Pablo Illanes presentó el proyecto a Mega en 2016, el borrador tenía el nombre provisorio de "Caídos del Cielo". El propio guionista, en su cuenta de Instagram, se mostró satisfecho con el cambio de nombre de la teleserie a Perdona Nuestros Pecados, ya que el nombre provisorio lo encontró muy parecido a la expresión "Caídos del Catre". Categoría:Teleseries Categoría:Teleseries nocturnas Categoría:Teleseries de época Categoría:Teleseries de Mega Categoría:Teleseries grabadas fuera de Santiago Categoría:Teleseries década 2010